The Missing Pages of Cole Whitlock
During the events with Jasmine Anderson, her good friend, Cole Whitlock, the "perfect samaritan", had lived long enough and wrote on a journal that was found in the sewers five years later by a former detective. Most pages were ruined, but some writings talks about Jack O. Lantern. Entry 1, 5/21/2001: Today is my birthday. My dad finally came for all these years and got me a skateboard like what Tony Hawk uses. I did not expect to see him after my mom and dad had that divorce. Many of my friends came and gave me amazing presents. My grandmother on the other hand, gave me this diary. She said it was grandpa's during WW2. I hated it, but my grandma was in her 90s, and suppose to die this year. I have no choice, but to take it. I doubt I will keep the book, but give it a try. That night, the new neighbors finally came and it was that bitch, Jasmine Anderson. I don't know why, but she hates me since the 2nd grade. Entry 27, 10/13/2003: Today in drama class, Mr. Freeman wants us to write a horror poem of some monster or killer and act it out. I decided to choose the town legend of Pumpkin Jack. I need to be a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head and tell bad jokes to the crowd. I bet it will be fun! Jasmine will be the Beast from Beauty and the Beast and Oscar will be a black dinosaur or something. I wasn't paying attention. Entry 69, 3/17/2008: We finally reached to Jefferson City for spring break. We had fun. They wanted me to get wasted. If they don't they will blackmail me to my football team back home. I then lean towards them, crack my knuckles and threatened them, they really want to blackmail the captain of the team? After that, I hanged out with my friends to the bar and watched the football games from years past. Entry 70, 3/21/2008: We were on our way home after the disaster that will most likely show on a local news and I don't want Susan to see me in the TV and tell mom. I hitch a ride with Derek and Steve, who also brought Jasmine, her boyfriend Shaun, Abel, Martin, and Lyndzie. Derek follows Oscar the way back home. I think Oscar has Greg, Joey, Alec, and the cheerleaders, Jen, Wendy, Lisa, and that drunk of a friend, Glenn. As we drive back to St. Louis, the road was closed for construction. Luckily, Alec finds a fork in the road and leads to a forest. It looks mysterious for big tree branches were covering the path. We could just turn back, so we decide to take this path. Few hours after we lost radio signal and we talk and drink, Derek saw a big scary house by the road while the other side was a pumpkin patch. As we pass by, I hear the girls in Oscar's truck wooing to a farmer. Most likely they flashed him. When it was dark, we decided to set camp. I thought to myself and decide to talk to Jasmine why we are always fighting. She told me about the time I cut her hair and I don't even remember that! I opened myself to her and we exchanged stories, I think we finally made up for all these years. I did not expect it would be this easy. Entry 71, 3/21/2008: Last night was scary. As we slept, it feels like we were being watch. What's even scarier, was when we found the way out of the forest, we drove through the woods to an abandoned railroad and had lunch. From there, we saw a woman in her middle age humming by a bridge. Jasmine walks up from behind and asks her if she's alright. I remember most of what the woman said. "This is where she died. She walks through Zombie Road and come back dead. There was no Lawler Ford Road. Only Zombie road." When the woman turns to look at Jasmine, she points at her with a wicked smile and sings, "you look like her! He will punish you for going through his home! They were drowned, beaten, crushed by trains! He will take you and the children will play with you!" Suddenly, a Marshall came and took the mentally crazy woman back to his car. He told us we weren't suppose to be here. State law. He gave us a warning as we leave. We asked about the woman and the policeman said her daughter, Rachel Jobs or something and her friends were killed for exploring the urban legend of Zombie road. Reason why its called Zombie Road was from a disturbed patient whose bloody gown was found here or was construction workers? I don't know. We decide to forget it and drive back home. Entry 72, 3/24/2008: When we came back to the university, all the boards in campus had our names in blood of a lamb. This scared us. We jumped to the conclusion one of us was playing a prank. Around 8:25 pm, Lisa was found dead naked her bathroom with a broken mirror which has a secret hallway. She was pulled in from the window and her little brother was traumatized. Was someone watching her? How long have their been a secret chamber? And why Lisa? Entry 74, 6/12/2008: When I was home alone, I was thinking of Lisa, Alec, and Wendy's death. Who is out there? Picking off one by one? Suddenly, the power went off once I took a sip of my drink. I headed to the bathroom for some candles. When I opened the door someone lunged towards me. I was attacked by someone. I can't hardly see who the man was as he tosses me across the hallway. I can see his silhouette when the window's lights as he flips the decor to the ground. I got up and ran, only to be knocked down by him. I staggered a little, before I got up. I look up and saw a face of a pumpkin and felt his hands grabbing my throat. I struggled and pushed him away and grab the closest object I can reach. A camera. I took a picture so I can see in the dark, but the flash was off. I heard the car outside ant the interloper looks at the direction and disappears in the darkness. I ran to the door to warn mom and Susan, there is someone in the house. I look back to see the lights were on and no mess. I looked in the mirror and I have no bruises. I thought I was going crazy, until I actually have taken a photo of the attacker. What if the pumpkin faced man is from Zombie Road? I checked on Jasmine if she's alright, but her mom said she's on a date with Shaun at the park. I hopped on my motorcycle and drove to the park. Once there, I found Shaun's body and I look for Jasmine. I found her cornered in a wall with the man from before. I attacked the man as he raised his claw glove on her from behind. I tossed him and punched him. He cuts my chest as he runs when the cops arrived. Jasmine treats my wounds as comforts me. I think this the first time we bound. Entry 81, 9/16/2008: The killings of our friends won't stop. We are being picked one by one. We keep seeing things that aren't there. Derek even punched a kid and claimed it was the man with the pumpkin face. Its keeping us crazy. I can't hardly sleep or eat or drink. Was our meals drugged or something? I kept getting calls from someone giving us ominous warnings and sometimes breathings or screams that sounds like my friends. Today, I had another phone call and it was Oscar. He told me to meet him in the little theater. Once there, Jasmine, Derek, Oscar, Jen and Glenn were there. Jasmine had been looking information of the silhouette pumpkin man ever since Shaun and the other's death. Jasmine had been going through the Internet and come across a website of Missouri's folk tales and legends. She looked up for the man with the pumpkin face and found a man who calls himself Jack O. Lantern. There was also a video of a girl that looks like Jasmine if she was a brunette. The girl and her friend were leaving a dead man with a pumpkin mask, but someone's hand reaches for the mask, removes it, and shows a dead teen with his tongue cut. His body was dragged from the lens and then picked up to see another man with the pumpkin mask. He holds up his bladed finger up to his lips and said, "Shhh..." Jen screams from behind and scares us and we all turned. She said there was someone watching them and the door was opened. As we leave the theater, we heard another scream from Jen. We turned to her, not touching the floor, but her body hanging on the building's awning. We backed up and Jasmine bumps to something and it was Jack. He raised his right hand and saw his razor claws and cuts Derek's face straight down to his lungs. I looked down to Derek then the psycho, only to see he's gone. We ran to Oscar's van and the keys were missing. Glenn hot-wires the van and Oscar prepares to hit the pedal, I sat on the back and the rest sit up front. I saw Jasmine screams at Oscar's location and the windshield bursts and four blades almost hits Oscar and reaches for Jasmine. Oscar floors it and I look back of the van, maybe Jasmine and Glenn too, we saw Jack O. Lantern stands under the only working lamppost, resting his right hand on his left shoulder. Entry 82, 9/17/2008: It past midnight. We couldn't sleep. We rode with Oscar for awhile now. He can barely focus on the road. My eyes were burning, so I shut them for a bit and when I reopened them, I saw a white face grinning at me with no eyes. It drooled and cried blood and I shrieked, nearly killing us. Oscar turned the wheel and was pissed. As he continues to drive, Oscar drove off the road and slams to a tree. He claimed he almost hit a little girl in a dress and holding a teddy bear. He said she was covered in blood and was just standing there. Smiling. We walked all the way back to my street, and something was wrong. There was no sign of life. The lights were gone and vehicles are missing. There was one white van under a street lamp, so Glenn decides to hot-wire it. I went to my house to see if my family are ok and so did Jasmine with Oscar. As I walked in, the house is pitched black. The moon shed little light, but I had to keep moving forward. I went to the kitchen, keep bumping to things, just to find a flashlight. Before I step in to the kitchen, the lights flickered and I saw my parents and dead relatives hanging from the ceiling from a noose. Their faces were horribly disfigured. Around their eyes had been ripped and so was their lips. All they show was their teeth. I ran outside and threw up and tried to get help. I ran to the van to get Glenn, but all I found was a doll or dummy sitting on the passenger's seat. It looks like it was staring at me, and it laughs such as one of those scary toys. I ran to Jasmines house, who got a better lighting and I found Oscar dead. His shirt was holding on a ceiling fan and a scythe shoved between his legs. Must've lifted up to the fan. I looked for Jasmine if she's still OK. I ran upstairs and found her little brother, standing on the master bed. A spear was lodged on his cranium to the bed as he smiles wide and his eyelids removed and had no pupils. I ran downstairs and heard Jasmine screaming outside. She was very crazy, I caught up to her and tackled her just to calm her down. I hold her as she cries. As soon she calms down, we were surrounded by policemen. lights were seen in houses, car were everywhere, people walking to see the commotion, and the white van is missing. The cops took us to a police station to ask us some questions. I am waiting for Jasmine to be fini-- Entry 83, 9/27/2008: For awhile, me and Jasmine have been in the police station, before they decided to transfer us out of town. They think we are nuts! For hours, we drove in a FBI van with four agents that looks like X-Files rejects. They told us about our homes and they found no corpses but only Oscar. They sip their coffees calling us looney. At the back, I sat there with Jasmine as she lies her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I rested my head on hers and did the same. I woke up when Jasmine screamed and said she saw Jack by the road. The agents told her to shut up, but then the tires went out and we drove off the road. The car crashes through trees until we hit one. The agent removed us and we followed them to an abandoned house in the middle of the forest. That was very strange. Inside it had things from I think from the 60s. Its all covered in dust. It was as if they just left or were taken away. The kitchen sink is filled with dishes and things I can't describe. As we explore upstairs, Jasmine peers out of the window and see one of the agents being dragged straight to the forest! There was no sign of a rope or anything, it was as if the trees pulled him in. We started outside for a bit, hearing blood curdling screams, but it all stops and within seconds, we saw the agent standing with no skin and points at our direction and then collapses. We were so terrified, we heard one of the suits to tell us to stay in a bedroom. In the next 6 minutes, we heard gunshots and screams and footsteps. I took Jasmine's hand, break the window and we jumped down the roof and slide down to the ground. We ran through the forest without looking back, but I have a feeling we were being watched. Entry 84, 9/28/2008: Me and Jasmine are currently in a small cabin in the woods. There is a bed, a chimney, and a ton of books. One book caught my attention. It was a local legend of one of the first pilgrims was a demented killer. His name was Jack and he would kidnapped children in the middle of the night back to his farm to feed or scare the crows. They finally butchered the bastard by cutting off his head off and replaces it as a pumpkin and use his body as a scarecrow. I didn't bother telling Jasmine, for she looks very distant. I comfort her and try to make her calm. I believe I might actually like her. Looking at the cabin, it doesn't look old. I check the place and found a tra--- started running. We look back to hope we lost him. In front of me, there was a deep hole. I could've fall if my body forced me to jump. I waited for Jasmine who just stop at the edge. I called her and told her to jump, but she looks at me coughs blood and fell down to the hole. I look down then up to see Jack just standing there. I continued running till I stepped on a bear trap and collapse to the scene. My blood curdling scream echoes the forests, I never thought I would attract him. I see a shadow illuminating over me and felt piercing behind my back repeatedly. 1 2 3 4 5... (most of the text has been scribbled in blood) He left me to bleed. I crawled away from the beartrap without Zombie tom 2005 An actual photo taken near Zombie Road. Similar to what Cole saw Calibur222 Added by Calibur222 a leg and a branch stuck in my back HE Left me to bleed to death. I can see the sun coming up and by the trees, i see People standing there staring at me. I think they are children. yoUng Shadows staring at me. i crawleD near a river layin there jack is there watching me this whOle time. i decide to let this jourNal flow away in The water anD hope it would be a waRnIng to anyoNe who Comes across it and i love u mom, dad, WAlTER, diego, and sarah. don't enter zombie road beware of jack o lantern... That was the last entry Cole wrote in his journal. Category:Diary/Journal